No Regrets
by LiveBreatheVampires
Summary: A oneshot based on 3x10 and 3x11 extended promo, takes place after the 3x10 D\E kiss. Please Read and Review, Rated T for some language and some violence.


After seeing 3x10 and 3x11 promos, and after that pure perfection of a kiss on last episode, I couldn't resist in writing my own prediction of next episode.

To bring out the scene more, I'm writing this in both Damon and Elena's POV, starting with Damon.

Please leave a review.

* * *

><p>Tears streamed down her cheeks as she walked outside on the porch. I was never good in seeing a woman cry, let alone the <em>love of my life.<em>

"I feel like a horrible person," she wept when she heard me following her outside.

"You just saved his life, Elena," I said softly. "Take it from me, strange is bad, dead is worse." I hoped that the tone of my voice indicated that I was trying everything I could to comfort her and make her see the positive, but she simply turned away trying to hide the fact that she was breaking inside.

"I just can't stop thinking about the last time I asked you to compel him."

I took a deep breath, trying to keep calm as possible.

"He found out!" I said, throwing my hands out, "And he got over it! Again, not dead." I moved closer to her until we were standing just a hairsbreadth away from each other. "He is _so _lucky to have you as his sister." It was one of the most honest I ever said in my life.

"Thank you," She smiled a little.

"No problem."

"Not just for that, Damon. For everything. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

I gulped, studying her face carefully, or better, drinking in her beauty. With as much effort as I could muster, I stepped back, pulling away from her.

"You should know this, Elena...Stefan didn't screw us over," I bit my lip correcting myself, "He screwed us over, yes, but he had a good reason."

Elena's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"

"He saved Klaus to save me, and he stole the coffins to get even."

"D-Damon, if he did it to protect you… why would he even do that?" She was stammering now, "What does that even mean?"

"What does that even mean?" I repeated, my eyes fixed on the car that was parked in front of the Gilbert's house to avoid Elena's gaze, "It means that I'm an idiot, cause I thought for a second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore."

Her brown eyes stared intensely at me. "What are you talking about? Guilty for what?"

I slowly turned to her. "For wanting what I want," My voice was barely a whisper, and everything in me was fighting to tell her how I feel. I managed to lock my eyes with hers and I could see that Elena's eyes softened, and I could see the compassion in her eyes and also the confusion and the pain we had brought her. "Damon," She simply said, though it came out more like a moan, like a plead.

"No, I know. Believe me, I get it," I said, giving her a small smile to hide what I was feeling inside. "Brother's girl and all."

Without warning I started walking down the stairs, leaving Elena standing frozen on the porch, a thousand thoughts running through her mind.

Then I stopped. My heart ached for her, we had been denying for so long. Stefan wasn't here, she even made it clear that she had let him go. Why didn't I deserve a chance?

"No," I said loudly as I almost blurred up the steps again, "You know what? If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I want to feel guilty about _this_."

And then it happened. My lips met hers in a perfect rhythm, and my hands were on each side of her neck clinging her tightly to me, however I was being very gentle with her, fearing that I would break this fragile-yet so damn strong-girl in front of me. When I felt her hands wrap around mine, I wanted nothing more than to shower her with kisses and happiness.

I could feel her body shaking, both of the adrenaline, cold and the fact that I had caught her off-guard. Her sweet scent-No, not blood-Assaulted me, the scent of _her _in general, not her shampoo or body wash and sure as hell not her blood which I had only tasted once and regretted that I hurt her ever since. No, the scent of _Elena. _Even the name was a glory and a blessing; it was like saying God's name. For me, Elena was the angel that was sent from God to change me, and I was grateful because I was a creature that is to be damned.

Our lips parted and I could hear her heart beating so fast it was almost hurting my ears. We were both breathless now, and I let my thumbs stroke her cheek as I pulled away, trying the best I could to convince myself that this was not a dream. She had kissed me back. Elena Gilbert had kissed me.

"Goodnight," I heard myself say out loud, and I didn't realize I was smiling until I reached my car, my hands shaking.

* * *

><p>The next morning I felt the sun rays hit my face and I immediately sat up on the bed. My hands searched for my phone and I found that it was ten. I knew that this was going to be a long day…and too many explanations will have to be explained. I dialed Elena's number.<p>

"Elena?"

"Damon."

There was some silence, and for a terrifying moment I thought that it was Katherine pretending to be Elena again. The moment was short lived when Elena cleared her throat and said, "Look...we need to talk about yesterday…this evening we'll meet and-"

"I'll come to the house," I said and hung up.

In less than fifteen minutes later, I arrived at her house and she was in the kitchen.

"Damon," She said again. "We can't talk right now. Look, Jeremy's leaving and-"

"Elena. I need to know," I said, planting my eyes in hers.

"I can't do this right now, Damon."

She began walking away, but I caught her arm and spun her around to face me. "You regret it, don't you?"

She turned crimson. "Why would you think that?"

"Then tell me," I pleaded, still holding her. "Tell me that you felt something out there, yesterday."

"Please," She begged. "Don't make me do this, Damon. I'm so confused…Please. You have to give me time."

She attempted to pull her arm away but I didn't let her. "Fine, we'll talk later. But I want you to be honest." I let go of her arm and she looked down.

Gently I reached out for her chin and her eyes met mine once more. "It's going to be okay, Elena. Everything will turn out right. You know that I would never hurt you."

"I know," She said in an angel-like voice. "I know."

I reached out and placed my lips on her hair. "Come to the house this evening?"

"Jeremy's packing…"

"He won't leave until tomorrow."

"Fine."

I grabbed her arm once more. "No matter what you decide, there was something between us out there. Neither of us can deny it, Elena."

With that, I left the house, my unbeating heart aching.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

* * *

><p>The second I entered the school hallway Bonnie was in front of me. She began talking about Jeremy and Alaric and babbling about pretty much everything, including Caroline's birthday party.<p>

"Elena, are you okay?" She asked when she realized that I was not fine.

"Jeremy's going to live with some family friends in Denver…At least until this thing with Klaus's off. He's leaving tomorrow."

Bonnie's eyes widened and confusion was written on her face. "Wait, what? Is he really going to leave you to deal with this on your own?"

I fought back my tears. "I had Damon compel him."

"What?"

"Bonnie, this is the only chance he's got for a real family and environment. He has to start a new life…he has to start studying and aim for a career, a real life one. I'm just telling you this because I know that you guys are not okay…so that you can tell him goodbye."

With that, I left Bonnie, fearing that my legs would give out soon. I managed to reach the lady's room before I collapsed to tears.

.

.

It was seven o'clock and I promised Damon that I'd be over in a while. I had no idea what to say to him, I had no idea what I wanted. The kiss the night before was beyond amazing and I felt like I belonged there, with Damon.

However I couldn't fight away the thought that I was becoming Katherine. I was switching Salvatores. Scratch that, I thought, I wasn't sleeping with them both like Katherine did. God, I was just eighteen years old, how could I make this decision yet?

They both loved me, or at least Stefan _did_, because he didn't care about me anymore. Damon had been with me from the very beginning, Damon was there when I needed him and we met under very strange circumstances. With Stefan, it was just pure affection the moment we bumped into each other, and now he didn't give a damn about me. It wasn't fair that I was hurting them both, especially Damon.

The door was locked and I knocked on it, only there was no response. I waited patiently until suddenly a figure popped out in front of me. Stefan.

Before I had time to breathe I saw another figure stepping in front of me protectively. "Elena, get back!"

Matt?

Without warning, Stefan grabbed Matt and threw him aside. His head banged on the floor, and he lost consciousness. Before I had time to help him, Stefan grabbed me from the back of my head and forced his hands on my mouth.

I struggled against him, but it only got him to hold me even tighter, the grip on me bruising and almost bone crushing.

"Don't make a sound," He said as he planted me on the passenger's seat roughly, and before I could even blink he was already in the driver's seat and the doors were locked. He sped away.

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"Don't say a word," Stefan ordered, his fangs bared. I sank in my seat in fear as the speed meter maximized.

"Slow down!" I screamed holding on to the car door.

He did nothing to slow down and in a minute I felt pressure on my head and darkness surrounded me.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Elena, where are you?" I left the girl a thousand messages and I didn't even receive one back. I was growing worried now and I went outside to see if she was there.<p>

However I smelled the familiar smell of blood and in a minute I found a pool of blood in one of the areas outside.

"Matt? What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Elena…" He choked out.

"What's going on? Where's Elena? What happened?"

"Stefan was following her. I tried to shoot him but…"

"Where's Elena now?" I said, fury building up inside of me.

"He took her."

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Please, Stefan this isn't you!" I begged, tears welling up in the corner of my eyes. "Stop the car! Please!"<p>

"I can just turn you into a vampire," Stefan growled, and I gasped as his bleeding wrist was on my mouth, forcing the liquid down my throat.

I coughed out blood as he looked at me with predator-like eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Simple, Elena," He hissed. "I'm taking away the choice from you. So, be a good girl and keep your mouth shut."

.

.

The entire journey was a journey to hell. My body was shaking violently and Stefan did nothing to soothe me.

I made a move of going to the backseat to grab my phone, but he hauled me on the passenger's seat again.

"So damn stubborn," He groaned, and without warning his fangs were inside my neck.

I screamed in agony until he stopped drinking violently and then the car stopped. Black and white dots filled my vision and Stefan pulled me out of the car. I realized that we were on Wickery Bridge.

"Klaus took everything from me, Elena."

"You had me!" I cried, tears streaming freely down my cheeks.

"You're not useful to him if I turn you into a vampire…"

"What are you saying, Stefan…This isn't you!"

"You know what…Damon and I had an argument earlier because we disagreed on having ways to take out Klaus. I'm about to test my theory."

I let out an ear piercing scream as Stefan run to me, sending me over the bridge and I closed my eyes, expecting the pain, only to find the rash of cold water on me. But before I could even touch the water, strong arms were around me.

My eyes remained closed, and I was taking deep breaths out of fear and cold, not even sure if I was dead or alive. Then I looked up to see Damon holding me protectively against his chest, and Stefan was in the corner getting up.

"What did you do?" Damon demanded as he set me on my feet and embraced me, rubbing the back of my neck to soothe me. "Shh, it's going to be all right…" he turned to me and took off his jacket, wrapping it around me tightly.

"You screwed everything up," Stefan hissed, and in a second he was holding me against his chest again. "If she turns, this will end…"

His hands were around my neck, ready to snap it.

"Stefan, you are not thinking straight…" Damon took a step forward.

"Don't take another step," Stefan warned. "I'm trying to reason things out, Damon…if she turns, then the problem will be solved."

"He'll go after everyone I care about," I yelled.

"Elena, you should be thankful that I'm at least protecting you…" Stefan breathed against my hair.

"This is not what she wants," Damon reasoned, and suddenly I caught a glimpse of the stake he was holding behind his back. "Let her go."

"Whatever happens to Elena, it's on you," Stefan growled, loosening his grip on me. I immediately ran to Damon's arms, a wave of nostalgia occurring when once I was running _to _Stefan's arms after Damon threatened to kill me*.

Damon wrapped his arms around me, and before he had the chance to even use the stake, Stefan was gone.

.

.

"Are you okay?" He asked with sincerity and sadness.

"Just drive," I said, my voice breaking.

There was a few moments of silence and suddenly there was pain in my neck, revealing my torn skin. I put my hand on it to stop the blood.

"He bit you?" Damon asked in anger.

I nodded, tears streaming down my face once more.

He stopped the car in front of the boarding house. "I'll grab some first aid…"

"No," I said. "Can I just stay here?"

"Of course, Elena," He said, "It's better if you do…it's a fifteen minute drive and I don't want to leave you losing blood like this. Besides, I want to know you are safe."

He opened the door for me and gently scooped me up in his arms. In a minute, he laid me on the couch and got a washcloth with warm water on my neck.

"Here, I got you these," He gave me one of his shirts. "I'm sorry, that's all I got."

He went away so that I changed my bloody top to his shirt. It smelled just like Damon, and it was very warm too, just what I needed. He came again after a few minutes and knelt down next to me, stroking my arm and my face.

"I'm so sorry."

"How did you find me?"

"Bonnie," he said. "The locator spell."

"Oh."

"Look, Elena, you need to rest. You can't sleep on the couch all night…I'll carry you to my bedroom, okay?"

He wasn't going to let me sleep in Stefan's room after what he did to me.

"It isn't necessary…"

But he had already scooped me up in his arms, and after a few seconds I was on his bed, tugged underneath the sheets.

"Are you warm? Do you want more sheets?"

"I'm okay," I said, "Thank you."

He cleared his throat. "I'll sleep downstairs. I'll be able to hear you if anything happens, so don't worry."

"No," I reached out to grab his arm. "Please. I need you with me. Stay."

Damon gave me a small smile and reached out to stroke my hair. "You sure?"

"It's not like you're going to maul me in my sleep," I smiled, but a tear rolled again down my cheek.

He lay next to me and I cuddled against his chest, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around me.

"Damon," I mumbled half asleep.

"Yes, princess?"

"I did not regret that kiss. I loved every second of it."

"I'm glad to hear that, princess," he kissed my head. "But you're not fully awake right now."

"No," I objected. "That was the best thing that happened to me. And you don't have to feel guilty."

With that, I pressed her lips on his once more, and he kissed me with the same passion.

"Goodnight, Damon."

* * *

><p><em>If only that happens on the show! *sigh*<em>

_This *: Season 1 Episode 13, Children of the Damned_

_BTW There really will be a Damon\Stefan argument because he threatens to test his theory about taking out Klaus...appearantly Stefan takes things to dangerous extremes where Elena's concerned._

_Sorry if there are any mistakes...my English's not perfect, I'm not English._

_Hope you enjoyed this, please review!_


End file.
